


Coney Island

by thekameshell



Series: Carraby Fics [3]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: Nick is convinced that it's not too late to go to Coney Island.





	Coney Island

     “Let’s go to Coney Island, old sport. In my car.”

 

     “It’s too late.”

 

     “We won’t be long,” Gatsby outstretched his hand towards Nick, giving him one of his classic smiles.

 

     “Alright,” Nick gave in and tentatively took Gatsby’s hand, almost forgetting to let go when they got to the car. “Just don’t speed this time, please.”

 

     “Anything for you,” Gatsby replied, and Nick turned his head to hide his growing blush.   

 

     Coney Island lived up to all the hype surrounding it, Nick surmised. The cool night air was calming, and one could barely hear the chatter of other people walking along the boardwalk. As Nick and Gatsby walked side by side, the aroma of the sea surrounded them, imprinting on their memories a distinct smell they could recognize anywhere. For the most part, Nick was quiet. As Gatsby spun a tale of adventure and history, Nick focused more on Gatsby. The way his eyes lit up when he was particularly animated, yet quick to take in everything around him. Everything about him was utterly captivating.

 

     “So, shall we?” Gatsby looked right at Nick, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

 

     “Sorry, could you repeat that?”

 

     “Certainly. I just asked if you wanted to buy something at Nathan’s. I’ll pay, of course,” Gatsby glanced over to the shop in question, just a couple of feet away. 

 

     “Sure,” Nick nodded, as they approached the shop vendor. “I’ll have one orange soda, please.”

 

     “I’ll have the same, good sir,” Gatsby paid the vendor, who gave them their drinks shortly after. As the moon cast an ethereal glow on the ground, Nick and Gatsby continued their leisurely stroll into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As per request from 2 years ago, 
> 
> BuddyLove - “perhaps a scenario where Nick and Jay decide to go to Coney Island after all? sounds fun and romantic :)”
> 
> Sorry I've been on a 2+ year hiatus, send me any requests in the comments though! A second part will be uploaded soon because 1920s Coney Island is actually pretty cool :0


End file.
